


调味糖

by yetiao



Category: 1111
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetiao/pseuds/yetiao





	调味糖

01.  
王柳羿十八岁迎来了性别分化，他个人倒没想分化成什么强的一批的Alpha，心想能分化成个Beta就行。迎来分化的那天，他心情平静地跟着经理去了医院，等分化结果出来的时候，他还有闲心去自动贩卖机买了瓶果汁，等他回来的时候，经理正站在那里取单子，看见王柳羿不紧不慢地回来，脸上的表情十分复杂。  
王柳羿伸过头去，看了看结果，顿时觉得眼前发黑。  
Omega.  
我谢谢你。王柳羿心想，虽然他也不知道自己在谢谢谁。  
经理也不是没经历过这种事情，但是还是有点迟疑。联盟发展运作了这些年，出色的选手大多是Alpha和Beta，不是没有过Omega。虽说这个年代没什么性别歧视，但是往往因为性别的问题，Omega选手在面对失利的时候会遭到粉丝们更多的质疑和谩骂，所以这些年俱乐部在对选手性别的处理上也摸索出了自己的一套方法。  
“装B？”王柳羿惊讶地说。  
经理点点头，“喻文波还小，还不到性别分化的时候，他闻不出信息素的味道，再者也是保护你，是Beta的话，舆论环境会好一点。”  
王柳羿也是第一次性别分化，他呆呆地点头，跟经理一块回了俱乐部。  
回俱乐部的路上，经理去把分化结果改了下，原本的Omega改成了Beta，王柳羿坐在车上，摸了摸自己后颈的腺体，一时无法接受这样的结果。  
大概十五分钟之前，穿着白大褂的医生细细叮嘱着他，告诉他发情期大概是什么时候，发情期的症状和抑制剂的使用方法。  
王柳羿只是点头，消化了半天还是不能接受自己成为一个Omega，他问：“医生，我为什么会分化成Omega啊？”  
中年医生听惯了这样的话，看了他一眼，平淡无波地说：“自然规律，分化已经结束了，想别的不如坦然接受。”  
02.  
王柳羿在回俱乐部的车上反反复复想着“坦然接受”四个字，看着路边的景色飞快地后退，他一时之间觉得胃里空落落的，只有心脏在渐渐下坠。他觉得自己可能就要变成另一个人了，跟现在完全不同的一个王柳羿。  
喻文波刚打完一局rank，听到推门的声音，高兴地看过去。王柳羿脸色发白，低着头跟在经理身后。喻文波凑过去，自然地把胳膊搭在王柳羿的肩上，“蓝哥，分化结果出来了吗？怎么样？”  
王柳羿没说话，经理把化验单拿出来，对着训练室的大家说：“宝蓝的分化结果出来了，是Beta，嗯，以后大家好好相处。”他回身看见呆呆站着的王柳羿，不知道说什么，点了点头就出去了。  
“我早就猜到蓝哥是Beta了，Beta也挺好，多自在。”喻文波挂在王柳羿身上，嬉皮笑脸地说。  
他把王柳羿往自己那边拉，胳膊蹭到了王柳羿的脖子。原本呆呆站着的王柳羿一下子推开了还在说什么的喻文波，喻文波毫无防备，没有站稳，挣扎了几下倒在了训练室的沙发上。  
大家原本都在说说笑笑，一时之间都停了下来，喻文波更是倒在沙发上不知所措。  
王柳羿推了推眼镜，想去拉一把喻文波却收回了手，训练室里也陷入了一片安静。  
“宝蓝，你……是不是饿了？脸色发白。”还是宋义进说了话，他有点担心的看向王柳羿。  
“对不起啊杰克，我有点累了，先去休息了。”王柳羿垂下头，朝喻文波看了一眼，然后迅速开门走了出去。  
等王柳羿出去，喻文波才一脸不可思议地问：“他怎么了？”  
高振宁说：“让你整天招他，这事儿能拿来说笑吗？”  
“我怎么了我，”喻文波站起来，“我这不是关心他么，你说，蓝哥不会真的生气了吧？”  
“你一会去叫他吃点东西吧。”宋义进面对着电脑，“估计这一天都没吃饭。”  
“哦，好。”喻文波挠了挠头，坐在了自己的位置上。  
姜承禄还不知道具体发生了什么，但是几个字眼他能听懂，等所有人都开始新的训练的时候，他走了出去。  
03.  
姜承禄敲了敲王柳羿的房门，一会儿之后，王柳羿清瘦的脸露了出来，看到是姜承禄，他才把门敞开了。  
姜承禄看他眼眶发红，头发也乱糟糟的，伸手摸了摸他的头顶，认真地问：“还好吗。”  
王柳羿其实没哭，他哭不出来，眼眶红了一圈，眼泪却没掉出来，他还没给家里打电话，所以这种关切的语气他还没听到。没想到姜承禄却来了，还那么关切地问他好不好。即使知道这可能只是队友之间的相互关怀，王柳羿还是觉得鼻子酸酸的。  
“没事儿，shy哥，我就是想睡一会。”王柳羿低着头，哑着嗓子说。  
姜承禄看着把自己缩的小小的王柳羿，没有了刚才在训练室的剑拔弩张，又变成了平时的样子。他伸出手，摸了摸王柳羿的头顶，也不知自己为什么要安慰他。大概是因为……  
“Beta也很好。”姜承禄对着王柳羿的头顶说，“我喜欢。”  
他的中文程度还不算好，不能像宋义进那样选择合适的话，只能尽量选择能表达自己心情的话语。  
“真的喜欢。”生怕王柳羿不信，他还信誓旦旦地重复了一下。  
听他这么说，王柳羿抬起头，突然笑了起来，“shy哥今天话真多，原来你喜欢Beta啊，哈哈。”  
姜承禄被他这么一笑，才发觉自己的话并不妥当，他本来就容易害羞，这下脸上一下子红了，连眼睛都要躲到厚重的刘海后面去了。  
“我不是那个……意思。”他小声解释。  
“我知道啦。谢谢你shy哥。”王柳羿笑够了，看着姜承禄的眼睛说，“我休息一下，下午就去训练。”  
姜承禄看着眼前的男孩，点了点头。门在他面前合上，带起的那一阵小小的风里夹杂了不知道是什么花的香味，很好闻，却很淡。  
他又喷香水了？姜承禄回去的路上想。  
04.  
早晨的时候喻文波还在睡梦中，他模模糊糊听到王柳羿在打电话，有点不耐烦地翻了个身，继续睡。果然王柳羿的声音小了点，喻文波又睡了过去。  
等他香甜一觉醒来，对面床上已经没人了，王柳羿的被子叠的整整齐齐，桌前也收拾的干干净净。喻文波不觉有他，只当王柳羿已经去训练了。等他洗漱完下楼，高振宁已经在吃饭了。  
“起来了？”高振宁问他。  
喻文波点点头，打了个呵欠，“他们都吃完了？”  
“还没下来呢，你今天起的还挺早。”高振宁玩着手机，还没动筷子。  
喻文波也没什么食欲，看了一会手机之后才后知后觉地问：“蓝哥呢？他没在屋里啊。”  
高振宁头也没抬，“今天一早就被家里接回去了。”  
喻文波这下彻底醒了，手机也不看了，“接回去了？怎么我不知道，你别是逗我呢吧。”  
高振宁不想搭理他，闷头看自己的手机去了。  
喻文波坐也不是站也不是，捞起手机给王柳羿打了个电话。电话接起来的挺快，喻文波刚“喂”了一声，就听见王柳羿那边有点嘈杂。  
“蓝哥，你在哪呢？”他问。  
王柳羿也实话实说，“在高铁上，你醒了？”  
“醒了，那个，你回家住多久啊？”  
“看吧。”  
“看吧是什么意思？”  
“杰克，我合约快到期了，跟家里说了，我妈让我先回家再看看。”王柳羿说。  
喻文波想说，合约到期了你就再续上，回家看能看出什么来，难不成你要走？他这么一想，心里吃惊，反而不愿问了。他跟王柳羿认识的时间不短，两个人双排的时候也多，王柳羿喜欢说杰克辣舞是他看着长大的，喻文波又何尝不是看着宝蓝的辅助越来越好的。只是他还年少，不知道长情是什么。一想到王柳羿可能去别的队伍，而他又要迎来一个新的辅助，心里就抵触。  
王柳羿的性别对家里自然是没有隐瞒的，他的妈妈很担心，立马就让王柳羿回家，说第一次发情期要在家里过去才行，也要想想以后怎么办。  
这个时候，王柳羿才发觉，就算自己已经“工作”了，可也还是个不到二十岁的孩子。他不想让家里担心，跟经理说过之后就收拾了东西回家。  
出门的时候他遇到了高振宁，对方好像也刚醒，手里拿着水杯，满脸的疑惑。王柳羿觉得还是说一声比较好，于是告诉高振宁，自己要回家一趟。  
高振宁点了点头，还不清醒的样子，习惯性地叮嘱了一句，“你注意安全。”  
王柳羿坐在高铁上，看着窗外的景色，心里说不上什么感觉。以前每次放假回家，心里都是欢呼雀跃，不管自己走多远，总有个家在牵挂着。现在他却感觉自己只是被钢铁巨物裹挟着，冲向一个晦暗不清的未来。未来来的总是那么快，在措手不及的时候。  
05.  
姜承禄是最后一个知道王柳羿回家的，他没说什么。反正喻文波在一局rank里骂骂咧咧把他想说的都说了。  
他也不像宋义进那样发消息都用中文，点开王柳羿的头像看了许久，他发了个委屈的表情，也算是能说明自己的心情。  
王柳羿第二天才回了个合掌的表情，他睡了个好觉，躺在自己的床上睡眼朦胧地给队友们回消息。  
喻文波打了个视频电话，但是王柳羿没接到，想着还早，打回去也是扰人清梦，于是伸了个大大的懒腰。  
伸完懒腰他才闻到了一股不一样的味道，像是什么花香，王柳羿拎起自己的睡衣闻了闻，半晌之后才猛地躺了下去。  
这是他信息素的味道。  
啊，好烦。  
他在床上打滚，滚的到处都是自己身上的味道。  
话说回来，这是什么花的香味啊。王柳羿看着天花板想，管他呢，还挺好闻的。  
中午的时候，喻文波又打了电话过来，他顶着一头乱毛，迫不及待地跟王柳羿吐槽他昨天遇到的奇葩辅助。  
“还不如我转辅助得了呢。”喻文波在视频里气呼呼地说。  
王柳羿把手机放在一边，自己喝着妈妈做的热乎乎的粥。  
“蓝哥你怎么不说话啊。”喻文波又吵。  
“我吃东西啊，怎么说话。”  
屏幕里的王柳羿低着头，露出头顶的发旋，看起来好像小了几岁。喻文波看着他突然感觉有点饿，可他刚吃完午饭，还从宋义进那里顺了一包零食。他看着王柳羿的嘴唇和白白嫩嫩的脸庞，咽了咽口水。  
“你吃什么啊，那么香，我也想吃。”喻文波说。  
王柳羿真的很想翻白眼，狗AD真是不做人啊，隔了几千里还要抢他嘴里一口吃的。他语气不善的说：“吃吃吃，就知道吃，光吃不见长个。”  
喻文波果然炸毛了，可又碰不到王柳羿，恨得牙根痒痒，威胁说：“等你回来再说。”  
王柳羿做了个活泼的鬼脸，正好被经过喻文波身后的姜承禄看到了。  
“宝蓝。”姜承禄走上前来，打了个招呼。  
王柳羿摆了摆手，整个人比在基地的时候状态要好。  
喻文波把手机递给姜承禄，姜承禄看着屏幕，王柳羿的头发有点乱，没戴他经常戴的那副眼镜，穿着件粉嫩嫩的卫衣，一脸乖巧地冲自己笑。姜承禄心里暖暖的，不知道说些什么好，只好对王柳羿笑着。  
“shy哥，把手机给喻文波吧，我很好。”王柳羿贴心的说。  
姜承禄点点头，用磕磕绊绊的中文说：“等你回来。”  
“嗯。”王柳羿笑了笑，挂了视频电话。  
他现在坐在餐桌前，家里的一切都那么熟悉，早晨就算赖床，也能在八点起。没有打不完的rank，没有数不清的压力，如果愿意，还能抓着青春的尾巴，去念个高中。可是他总觉得自己跟那样的生活格格不入，握惯了鼠标的手，现在抓着碗筷，却好像什么也没抓住。  
想玩游戏。  
王柳羿发情期结束的时候终于回了基地，他临走之前，家里人千叮万嘱让他保重身体，王柳羿笑着答应下来的时候，也在心里打定主意，打职业的这几年要瞒住自己的性别，装B就装B了。  
他反复闻了闻自己身上，没有了花香味，只剩下洗衣液清新的味道，这才推开了基地的大门。  
一进门，喻文波就扑了上来，挂在王柳羿的脖子上，喊着：“好啊，王柳羿，你要回来居然也不告诉我！”  
王柳羿被他勒的呲牙咧嘴，赶紧求饶：“错了错了，杰克哥我错了！”  
姜承禄站在不远的地方，对他笑了笑，说：“欢迎回来。”  
06.  
王柳羿这一回来，就跟喻文波组成了默契的下路组，一起接受了不少次采访，而这支iG也隐隐有了完全体的样子。  
下半年刚开始，姜承禄完成分化，从韩国归队。他成为了一个优秀而又年轻的Alpha，但是站在训练室中间羞涩笑着的样子实在太违和，连喻文波都不怕死地凑上去问：“shy哥你现在变成A了是什么感受啊？”  
姜承禄的眼睛藏在笨重黑框眼镜后面，他偷偷看了一眼王柳羿，笑着说：“也没什么变化。”  
的确变化不大，生活中那个姜承禄还是从前那个彬彬有礼的样子，在游戏里也照样大杀四方。只是在大家都不注意的时候，他越来越多地看向王柳羿。  
王柳羿对这一切丝毫不知情，他随身带着一小瓶香水，其实是信息素消除液，他嫌自己身上有股淡淡的Omega的香味。他的发情期也算规律，算准了时间嗑药片，也没出什么事情。  
最近俱乐部要给大家重新安排房间，原本四个人一间有点挤，现在准备给大家换成稍微宽裕一点的两人间。王柳羿是高兴的，第一个举手，说要跟陈龙一起住。  
陈龙坐在角落里，冷不丁被点名吓了一跳。王柳羿的“现任”AD立马把头转过来，瞪着陈龙。  
可怜的west满头问号，求助一般望向队里唯一一个辅助。  
经理看了一眼众人，这才问王柳羿：“跟小西住也不是不行，但是杰克也打了一段时间了，你们配合了也不短了，跟他住是不是好一点？”  
王柳羿坚决地摇了摇头说：“我跟west哥一起住比较方便。”  
他这么一说经理也反应过来了，陈龙是个Beta，一起住当然会比较安全，也很方便。于是点点头就算是同意了。  
喻文波被分去自己住，他原本想跟高振宁一起住，但是高振宁拉了宋义进，姜承禄跟李浩成默默站在一起，自然也是约好了。他看着王柳羿坐到陈龙旁边，两个人有说有笑的样子有点扎眼。喻文波知道要分房间这个消息的时候，没做它想，反正王柳羿是要跟他住的，但是没想到王柳羿居然自己提出要跟陈龙一起住。  
他什么时候跟小西哥这么好了？喻文波低着头想，难道我没在的那一年，他们的关系已经这么好了？难怪上节目也要说小西哥比较帅。  
喻文波的嘴角带上一丝嘲讽的笑意，转了下椅子看向旁边的王柳羿：“蓝哥，双排么？”  
王柳羿目不转睛地看着屏幕，“不了，跟west哥双排呢。”  
喻文波看着屏幕里的霞洛手牵手回家，心里不知道为什么刺儿的慌，他伸手去捏王柳羿的后颈，“蓝哥打完这把带带我好不好，我没有辅助好难受啊。”他故意贴在王柳羿的耳边，让王柳羿不得不挣扎起来。  
“哎呀，杰克你别碰我！”  
陈龙闻言看向喻文波，而喻文波却只看着王柳羿的侧脸，不知情的人还以为这是含情脉脉。  
但这当然不是含情脉脉，王柳羿知道，喻文波早晚要分化成Alpha，他才不想在一个Alpha身边睡着，哪怕是信任的队友也不行。  
07.  
姜承禄又闻到了那股淡淡的香味，这会儿王柳羿正站在他面前接热水，他不知不觉凑近了，那股香味明显了点，像是什么花香，他正走神的时候，王柳羿转过身，差点把刚接的热水浇到姜承禄身上。  
“shy哥愣着干嘛呢，吓我一跳！”王柳羿把杯子放到一旁去，上上下下检查姜承禄有没有被烫到。  
姜承禄看着王柳羿那头小卷毛在自己胸前蹭来蹭去，想都没想就把他搂住了。王柳羿挣扎了一下，闷闷地说：“别闹别闹，水烫的。”  
姜承禄感觉那股香味更撩人了，他鬼使神差地凑近王柳羿的脖颈，果然那里散发出更加浓郁的花香。  
王柳羿还是用力把他推开了，低着头什么也没说，端着自己的杯子进了训练室。  
姜承禄轻轻摩挲着指尖，一个猜想在他脑袋里渐渐成形。  
夏天刚过去，S赛就轰轰烈烈开始了。  
一群人还没好好休息，就集体飞去了韩国。喻文波心里那道坎还没过去，在机场的时候也总是默默看着王柳羿在干什么。  
王柳羿也没干什么，戴着耳机安安静静坐在那看手机，登机的时候跟陈龙一块坐了。喻文波就走在他身后，看他坐在陈龙旁边之后气呼呼坐到高振宁那儿，还把无辜的高振宁吓了一跳。高振宁当然不知道喻文波怎么跟个小炮仗一样，飞机刚落地，他就睡醒了，跟在王柳羿身后“蓝哥蓝哥”地叫着追了上去。  
陈龙在一旁帮王柳羿拉着行李箱，笑他：“怎么还跟了个小媳妇啊？”  
喻文波指了指王柳羿，再指了指自己，“谁是谁媳妇啊？”  
王柳羿翻了个白眼，用手在自己头顶和杰克爱的头顶比划了一下，然后就遭到了大头AD的制裁。喻文波捏着王柳羿的后颈，语气不善：“蓝哥是什么意思啊？我给你一次重新组织语言的机会。”  
王柳羿自从分化之后，脖颈就敏感了许多，被喻文波一碰他就缩着脖子逃，这么一闹就撞到了后面的姜承禄。姜承禄伸手虚虚扶了一下王柳羿，王柳羿一看是他，赶紧站直了让喻文波别闹了。  
虽然姜承禄分化成了Alpha，但是王柳羿对他跟以前没什么分别，但自从上一次之后，他对姜承禄也保持了点距离。有训练的日子总是波澜不惊，只是赛程一个多月，王柳羿的发情期正好在月中，他那几天心情暴躁，在rank里还砸过一次鼠标。输了fnc之后自己忍不住去看微博，越看越气，差点把在一旁制造噪音的喻文波连人带椅子一块扔出去。  
“我出去静静。”王柳羿这么说。  
他闻着自己身上的味道很燥，生理欲望得不到发泄，只能把精力倾泄在游戏里，但是自己又是个辅助，杀不了人的时候在心里对着自己的AD疯狂开喷，暴躁的整个人都不像自己了。  
王柳羿也不抽烟，说是出来静静其实他也不敢去什么地方，自己站在酒店走廊的尽头站着，满是沮丧的样子。  
电梯这时候叮咚响起，有人走了出来。起先王柳羿站在那里没动，但是那人走了过来，不算礼貌地按住了王柳羿的肩膀。王柳羿这才抬头看了看，这人他不认识，不是队里的人。而那人看到王柳羿的脸之后，露出了一个更为露骨的笑容。他说的是韩语，王柳羿不懂，但是不妨碍理解。王柳羿一巴掌甩掉男人的手，转身就想走，却被直接抓住了头发。  
王柳羿没防备，他完全没想到自己会遇到这样的事情，正想呼救的时候，耳边传来了一声闷响。他被挡在了身后，而袭击他的那个男人正捂着肚子跪在地上。在他面前的是一个充满侵略性的Alpha。  
男人从逃生通道边骂着边跑了，而姜承禄也总算是收敛了一点自己的锋芒，他转过身扶起跌坐在地上的王柳羿，表情晦暗不清。  
王柳羿松了一口气，可还没等他放下心来，姜承禄的嘴唇毫不犹豫凑近了他颈后的腺体。  
然后，咬了下去。  
08.  
王柳羿喜欢穿宽大的衣服，也不是喜欢，只是合适的尺码总被他穿出宽大的感觉。今天穿的白色卫衣也是一样，隐隐散发出香味的后颈就这样毫无保留地暴露在Alpha面前。  
姜承禄的嘴唇并非想象中那么烫，他咬的快速又果断，王柳羿几乎一瞬间就被姜承禄的信息素包裹住了，即使是吃了抑制剂，他也隐隐感觉心脏都跳得快了起来。等姜承禄开始意犹未尽地舔着他的腺体的时候，王柳羿才终于回神，猛地把姜承禄推开了。  
酒店的隔音效果很好，厚厚的地毯把什么声音都吸收进去了。王柳羿一手捂着自己的脖子，一只手握成了拳头，他的眼镜被撞歪了，看向姜承禄的眼神里全是震惊。  
他的声音发着抖，质问姜承禄，“你在干什么。”  
姜承禄不说话。  
“你，都在干什么。”王柳羿又重复了一遍，这次已经带上了哭腔。  
他是个Omega，这是他天生的。他是个职业选手，这是他选择的。他是个辅助选手，这是他热爱的。  
他有上万次想过自己会在什么时候公布自己的性别，他有上万次想过自己什么时候能不被性别拖累，他甚至想过，能不能回到性别没分化之前，这样他还有机会，让自己成一个普通的Beta。  
王柳羿不想在这样的情况下被自己最信任的队友揭开这个谎言，他想证明自己是个能配得上IG的辅助，是个能帮助队伍取得胜利的辅助。  
被姜承禄咬过的腺体上沾满了年轻Alpha的信息素，姜承禄有尖锐的虎牙，应该是咬破了，王柳羿整个人都笼罩在了冷冽的气味里，虽然他很生气很委屈，唯独没觉得这气味令他难受。  
姜承禄垂头站在他面前，他的脸上没有半分愧疚，起先他有点茫然，不知道自己为什么会咬上去，被推开之后他倒冷静下来了。  
他不想让任何人碰王柳羿，他的猜测没有错，队里的辅助是个Omega，在被他咬了之后露出了泫然欲泣的表情。姜承禄不想道歉，他心里的某个角落在看见王柳羿的泪水之后，兴奋的发狂，就像是在比赛里看见对面三个残血一样，他想把王柳羿吃掉。  
但是当王柳羿问第二句的时候，他才看向王柳羿的眼睛。我都干了些什么？  
“我喜欢你。”姜承禄说。  
王柳羿听到这句话的时候先是不解，紧接着捂着脖子后退了半步。  
“你说什么？”  
姜承禄伸出手，又重复了一次，“我喜欢你的。”  
他想起自己第一次到IG的训练基地，介绍了一圈之后，大家都去做自己的事情，只有王柳羿凑过来，笑眯眯地跟自己说话。  
那时候王柳羿也不会韩语，姜承禄也听不懂中文，王柳羿略显拘谨但是十分友好地说：“我以前就知道你，你很厉害的。”  
“啊，你听不懂，厉害的英语怎么说啊。”王柳羿挠挠头，“义进哥，你帮我翻译一下快点！”  
姜承禄那时候伸出了手，跟王柳羿的手握在了一起，那是他们第一次握手。  
他希望这次王柳羿也能握住他的手，但是王柳羿只是受到了惊吓一般愣愣看着他。  
“宝蓝，我……”  
“你别说话！”王柳羿难得大声起来，“不行，我们，你先别说话。”  
大概是突然被告白实在是太过震撼，王柳羿的脑袋里已经经历了好几轮爆炸，现在明显跟不上了。  
他伸手挡在自己面前，简直像是自闭。姜承禄又想去抱他，结果被王柳羿警惕地躲开了。  
“我们还有比赛你知道吗？”王柳羿说，“我要回去训练了。”  
姜承禄乖乖点了点头。  
“你还咬我，嘶，不行，你知道吗，反正我得想想。”脸红了。  
姜承禄依旧点点头。  
等王柳羿转身往训练室走的时候，姜承禄露出了一个微笑。  
09.  
王柳羿坐回自己位置上的时候，戴上了卫衣的帽子，缩着脖子开对局。  
喻文波正好死了，屏幕一片黑白，余光瞥到王柳羿和姜承禄一前一后进来了。更可怕的是，王柳羿在新开的对局里居然选了AD。喻文波知道今天王柳羿心情不怎么样，但他依旧大着胆子把脚放在王柳羿的椅子上，从王柳羿出泉水就开始BB。  
王柳羿其实有点走神，后颈被姜承禄咬的那里一跳一跳地发疼，他偶尔放空技能的时候还能捕捉到来自上单的轻笑，连喻文波的啰嗦都像被罩在一层玻璃外边，他听不清。  
喻文波最后还是忍不住夺过鼠标自己操作了，帮王柳羿拿了个三杀之后，得意洋洋地看着王柳羿。他还没分化，凑得这么近也闻不到王柳羿身上的味儿。王柳羿被他闹得无奈，只得动手去推他。  
“喻文波，你是不是又胖了，推都推不动！”  
“我劝你善良，蓝哥，我刚给你拿了三杀。”  
“谁让你帮我打的，你烦不烦啊？”  
两个人斗着嘴，最后演变成小规模械斗，引得一旁的宋义进用新疆话吐槽，“你们好幼稚啊。”  
两个幼稚鬼一直到吃饭的时候还在吵吵闹闹，看着他们，大家的脸上都少了几分严肃，都开始期盼起几天后的决赛。  
真正到赢的那一刻，王柳羿还不算特别有实感，他没能第一时间就站起来，因为他的AD把他按在了椅子上，他的脑袋压在自己的胸前，嘴唇几乎擦到锁骨，呼吸的热气和兴奋的呼声全倾注在王柳羿的身上。王柳羿身板瘦，被喻文波压在椅子上几乎不能动，幸亏宋义进也过来了，才把他解救出来。  
夺冠之后一直到后半夜他们才真正迎来属于他们自己的冠军之夜。  
王柳羿坐在角落里，低头看手机。喻文波闹够了，看到王柳羿身边正好有位置，就坐了过去。他身上带着点汗，凑过去看王柳羿的屏幕，“蓝哥，你干嘛呢？”  
“看表情包。”王柳羿头也不抬。  
“我看看我看看。”闻言喻文波也凑过来，脑袋挡住了王柳羿的视线，半个身子也靠在了王柳羿的身上。  
王柳羿去推他，推了几下没推动，只好歪着脑袋由他去了。  
一会之后，喻文波转头看向王柳羿，“蓝哥，你今天喷了什么香水啊，这么好闻。”他像是要寻找香味的来源一样，往王柳羿的脖子上凑，一边凑过去，一边使劲嗅着。  
王柳羿觉得痒，按着喻文波的脑袋不让他凑过来，也没做他想，只当喻文波在跟他闹着玩。可喻文波却不达目的决不罢休，他觉得王柳羿的身上有股甜甜的花香味，勾着他，让他想在王柳羿身上狠狠咬一口。  
正在庆祝的队员和俱乐部工作人员都没发现角落里的异像，只有王柳羿觉得越来越不对劲，手机也拿不住，轻轻掉在了沙发上。  
“杰克，你别闹了！”王柳羿低声警告喻文波，他没喻文波力气大，又细又瘦的手腕推了他两下就被喻文波握住了，动弹不得。  
喻文波好像完全没听进他的话，就想凑到他脖子后面好好闻一闻，王柳羿越是反抗他反倒越是感兴趣，干脆顺着本能来了。  
王柳羿的身体被他完全扳了过来，他拨开王柳羿的衣领，埋头闻了闻。  
好香啊，他还想咬一口，正这么想着，他已经张开了嘴。  
王柳羿觉得不好，他感觉喻文波的气息越来越重，他也隐隐闻到了空气中有一股新的信息素，难道喻文波分化了？  
雪白的，香甜的，就在眼前，喻文波明明刚吃完饭，可觉得饿，好饿，他自己都没察觉自己露出了贪婪的神情，更没察觉，自己第一次释放出了Alpha信息素。  
他的食物近在眼前。  
10.  
喻文波张嘴咬下去的前一秒，他被人拎了起来。  
而他来不及恼怒，就看到王柳羿脖子上的另一侧有一个明显的牙印，咬的还不轻，轮廓里还透着紫。  
他带着愤怒转头去看拎自己的人，却出乎意料地看到了姜承禄。  
姜承禄松开手，看都不看他，弯下腰去扶歪在一旁的王柳羿。刚分化成Alpha的喻文波站在原地，脑子里电光火石之间明白了什么，那个咬了他蓝哥一口的就是平时不声不响的姜承禄？！  
王柳羿惊魂未定，赶紧站起来去找经理，喻文波分化了，该去医院好好检查检查。剩下姜承禄和喻文波站在一块，看王柳羿离开。  
“你分化了。”姜承禄说。  
喻文波低头看了看自己的手，他刚才按住王柳羿，让他不能乱动，那是他第一次闻到王柳羿信息素的味道。  
这时候他总算弄明白了，为什么每次碰王柳羿脖子的时候他那么抗拒，为什么分房间要去跟陈龙一起住。说到底是害怕自己这样的Alpha，可就算自己是，那时候不也没分化吗？  
而且，为什么让shy哥咬了一口，对我就这么抗拒呢。  
喻文波正沉浸在自己的世界里，王柳羿跟经理一块回来了。喻文波想跟王柳羿说几句话，经理却拉着他走，急急忙忙去医院做检查，喻文波看着王柳羿站在姜承禄的旁边，第一次觉得王柳羿小鸟依人，贤妻良母。  
对，将来肯定是我的贤妻，我孩子的良母。喻文波想。  
11.  
喻文波赶在自己成年前几天分化成了Alpha，总算是扬眉吐气，不算是个弟中弟了。美中不足的是，他回来宣布自己的分化结果的时候，大家熬夜狂欢刚起，都一副疲倦的样子。高振宁坐在椅子上直打哈欠，宋义进垂着头几乎又睡过去了。王柳羿跟姜承禄坐在一块，李浩成坐在另一边，三个人不知道在说什么，嘻嘻哈哈的。  
喻文波不服气地又重复了一遍，“我分化成Alpha了怎么说？”  
高振宁揉了揉眼睛，敷衍他：“昨晚上剩了点炸鸡在盒子里，你凑合吃吃自己庆祝下吧。”  
喻文波真想把反向问号怼在高振宁脸上，一转头去向宋义进撒娇，语气十分肉麻：“义进，我分化结果出来了，请客不？”  
“你分化为什么要我请客啊，哎？我电话。”宋义进也不上当，接着电话走出去了。  
剩下三个人坐在沙发上呆呆地看着他，喻文波冲王柳羿勾了勾手指。  
“蓝哥，过来。”  
王柳羿往沙发里缩了缩，“干嘛啊，我不过去。”  
“你最好的兄弟分化了，你不陪一陪像话吗？”喻文波笑了。  
王柳羿心说，这关我什么事啊，嘴里也反驳：“谁陪谁啊，我分化的时候你也没陪我啊？”  
喻文波被他噎住了，但是还贼心不死，“我都快过生日了，你不能答应我一个愿望吗，我要你。”  
王柳羿还没说话呢，一向笑着旁听的姜承禄严肃插话，“不可以。”  
高振宁原本正在聊微信，一听到这干脆翘着脚笑嘻嘻地开始看热闹，还顺便招了招手叫李浩成一起。  
“蓝哥还没说不行呢，shy哥你凑什么热闹啊？”喻文波说。  
“就是不可以。”姜承禄坚持。  
王柳羿夹在两个人中间一个头赛两个大，“没人问问我的意见吗？”  
“那行，我问问你的意见。”喻文波走过去在另一边靠着王柳羿坐下，“你跟谁？”  
“什么我跟谁，你说什么呢？你发烧了？”王柳羿跟看神经病一样看向喻文波。  
“我的生日，下个周。”姜承禄不甘被冷落，轻轻握住了王柳羿的手。  
这下喻文波不乐意了，“凡事要讲个先来后到吧，shy哥，我先提的！”  
姜承禄无辜地眨眨眼，“我听不懂。”  
高振宁在一边围观的开心，就差嗑起瓜子了。反正要休假，闲着也是闲着，王柳羿约了朋友，还想回趟家，可现在被这两个人夹在中间，左右为难。  
最后还是王柳羿借口要收拾东西，趁机溜了。他回房间的时候陈龙不在，床上是自己喜欢的许多浅色的卫衣。他心不在焉地收着衣服，一边想姜承禄那时的话，对方从不是个随便拿这种话开玩笑的人，可对着自己说喜欢什么的，王柳羿克制不住的脸红，倒头把自己埋在那堆刚收好的衣服里去。  
怎么办啊。  
别说谈恋爱了，他目前心里的女神还是远在异国他乡的IU，连个小女孩的手还没摸过，就要谈AO恋爱了吗。眼镜硌的鼻子疼，王柳羿只好从衣服堆里爬出来，谁知刚爬出来就看见床边趴着喻文波的脑袋。王柳羿吓了一跳，随手抓了件衣服就扔了过去。  
“你干嘛啊喻文波！进别人房间不敲门的吗？”他叫着。  
喻文波满脸无辜地把王柳羿最喜欢的那件粉色衣服递回去，“我来喊你吃饭，谁知道你钻在衣服里干嘛呢，这是什么玄学仪式吗？”  
王柳羿脸红扑扑的，不想搭理他。  
“说真的，蓝哥，”喻文波坐在王柳羿床边，“我生日那天我们出去玩吧。”  
王柳羿把叠好的衣服放进行李箱，问：“为什么让我跟你一块出去玩啊，你之前不是说要跟朋友聚会吗？”  
喻文波也没想到王柳羿会反问，只好敷衍地说：“你去不去吧，我想跟你沟通一下感情都不行了？”  
王柳羿笑着去捏喻文波的脸颊，“跟我沟通感情？我看你是想让我请客吧！”  
喻文波反手握住了王柳羿的手，也笑了：“哥哥照顾弟弟不是应该的吗，啊？公子？”  
王柳羿嫌弃地甩了甩手，但是喻文波不放，不仅不放，还一用力，把王柳羿拉进了自己的怀里。前车之鉴还在，王柳羿赶紧用一只胳膊撑在了床上，尽管如此，两个人之间的距离依旧暧昧的过分。  
“而且这也是罚你，”喻文波轻声在王柳羿耳边说，“罚你骗我说自己是Beta。”  
王柳羿僵住了。  
12.  
“我不是，你说什么呢。”王柳羿从喻文波怀里挣扎出来，红着脸往行李箱里放衣服，“你出去，我一会自己去吃饭。”  
喻文波也不去强迫他，临走的时候还顺便揉了揉王柳羿那一头乱毛。  
那天晚上王柳羿没吃饭，自己呆呆坐在屋里，心里乱乱的。陈龙上午刚走，房间里就他自己，他缩在床上，也不玩手机，看着窗外发呆。  
他年少在外，喜欢游戏，能在IG打比赛对他来说是一件幸运的事。但他也没想跟自己的队友有些首尾。姜承禄对他的心意他不是察觉不出来，连喻文波之前对他的那点依赖也变成了显眼的占有欲。  
王柳羿头疼，他不知道第一次叹气的时候房门被敲响了。进来的是姜承禄，他略显拘谨地站在门口，朝王柳羿笑。王柳羿腺体一热，下意识地去捂脖子。姜承禄看他捂着脖子面色发红，也没进门，只在门口站着，问：“宝蓝，你饿不饿，我给你煮面好吗？”他那么小心翼翼的样子，在王柳羿看来还带着点可怜，不禁心软下来，“好吧，我跟你去。”  
姜承禄在厨房里忙碌，锅里冒出的热气蒸腾出来，模糊了他的眉眼，看起来很温柔。王柳羿拖着下巴，看着姜承禄的侧脸发呆。  
姜承禄的面很快做好了，放到王柳羿面前的时候，散发着悠然的香气。王柳羿看到面上摊着个荷包蛋，花花绿绿的颜色勾的人直流口水。  
王柳羿本来在想心事，现在倒是真的饿了。他看了看坐在对面的姜承禄，不好意思的问：“shy哥，你不吃吗？”  
姜承禄摇了摇头，笑眯眯地看着王柳羿。  
“那我们一起吃吧。”王柳羿把碗推到中间，两个人凑在一起，分享一碗热腾腾的面。王柳羿的眼镜染上了一层白雾，被他摘掉了，这会儿垂着眼，安安静静吃面。姜承禄就看着他，越看越喜欢。  
王柳羿虽然没戴眼镜，但是被他看的脸红，吃了几口就放下了筷子，说：“我吃饱了。”  
姜承禄看看剩下的面，再看看王柳羿，一脸不解，“不好吃？”  
“不是不好吃，是你这么看着我，我吃不下去。”王柳羿一边戴眼镜一边小声说。  
“那我不看你了。”姜承禄还用手捂上嘴，摇了摇头。  
王柳羿笑着把他的手拿下来，认真的问他：“shy哥，你喜欢我什么啊？是因为我是Omega吗？”  
“不是！当然不是！”姜承禄赶紧否认，说的大声了点，他又顿了顿，“从很早就喜欢你。”  
这是王柳羿不知道的，他一听到姜承禄嘴里的喜欢又脸红了，他不知道自己最近没为什么总喜欢脸红，但是他觉得现在跟姜承禄谈论这个不太合适。  
“shy哥，我吃饱了，先回去了。”  
姜承禄下意识就抓住了他的胳膊，问：“宝蓝，你喜欢我吗？”他很少直接对上别人的眼睛，但是现在却诚恳地看着王柳羿，只想求一个答案。  
王柳羿没有挣开他的手，可也没有回答，不知过了多久，在姜承禄看来大概有一个世纪那么久之后，从王柳羿那里传来闷闷的声音，他说：“不讨厌。”  
姜承禄喜出望外，可紧接着，王柳羿又说：“我不知道是不是喜欢，如果只是因为信息素的影响，那就……”  
“可是，我现在没有强迫你，也没用信息素影响你。”姜承禄按着王柳羿的肩膀，抬起他的下巴，“小宝，你问问自己的心。”  
王柳羿被迫看着姜承禄的眼睛，他能清楚的看清那里面满溢出来的爱意。几乎像是被蛊惑，他又闻到了姜承禄身上那股清冽的味道，虽然冰冷，但是那么温柔地环绕着他。  
他们两个几乎是同时凑近，嘴唇轻轻碰在了一起。王柳羿瑟缩了一下，但马上就被姜承禄揽了过来，姜承禄的嘴唇温暖干燥，轻轻含住王柳羿的嘴唇，舌尖侵入的时候王柳羿呜咽了一声，但很快，他就发不出声音了。姜承禄的攻势很猛，就像在游戏里一样，王柳羿几乎喘不过气，任由姜承禄的舌头在他嘴里作乱。他的脑子里像煮开了热水，咕噜咕噜冒泡，再也不能思考了。  
最后还是姜承禄放过了他，他吮了吮王柳羿的下唇，额头贴着额头，闷声笑了。  
王柳羿正忙着喘气，只顾得瞪了他一眼。  
“小宝，真好。”姜承禄抱着王柳羿说。  
“蓝哥哪里好，我怎么不知道？”喻文波的声音在身后响起。  
13.  
王柳羿正被姜承禄抱在怀里，听到喻文波的声音下意识想挣脱，没成想姜承禄用了点劲，一时反而动不了，只能眼睁睁看着喻文波越走越近。  
喻文波脸上带着笑，但王柳羿知道，那绝不代表着他很开心。  
“shy哥分享一下，我蓝哥到底哪里好？”  
姜承禄没说话，只是看了看怀里的王柳羿。  
“蓝哥也说说，你有什么本事，能勾引的shy哥对你爱不释手的。”喻文波看着缩在姜承禄怀里的王柳羿，眼睛里几乎喷出火来，“就因为你是Omega吗？”  
“喻文波！”王柳羿不敢置信这是他说出来的，只叫了一声他的名字就没再说话，但是脸上的神情震惊而又悲伤，喻文波立马意识到自己说错了话。  
“蓝哥，我……”他想解释。  
“喻文波，原来我喜欢一个人在你眼里都没资格，都需要用Omega的身份勾引，我在你心里到底算什么。”  
“那你跟他又算什么，你们两个什么时候在一起的？你都让他咬了，就因为他是A吗？”不是，不是这样的。  
喻文波不想跟王柳羿吵架，只是他觉得王柳羿不再属于他了，这个事实让他无法接受，甚至想靠蛮力把王柳羿拉到自己身边。  
“我喜欢他。”王柳羿说。  
这句话不单让喻文波瞪大了眼睛，也让姜承禄看向了王柳羿。  
“怎么，我们两情相悦，不可以吗？”王柳羿带着一丝嘲讽的笑看向喻文波，“是不是这也需要你允许，也需要跟你报备？”  
“蓝哥，你别说气话，你在骗我，你怎么会……”  
“怎么不会，我后面被他咬了你没看到吗？”王柳羿指着自己的脖子，“我被他临时标记了你不是知道吗？”  
王柳羿只觉得自己正把一切的一切都撕碎，撕的破碎淋漓，他看着喻文波那张无话可说的脸，突然觉得自己也没说错，不能再这样下去了，不能再三个人糊里糊涂的了。  
可王柳羿没想到，喻文波居然一把拉住了他的胳膊，把手扣在他脖子上，问：“shy哥，这是个临时标记吧，你能不能把他让给我啊？”  
“喻文波！你放开我！”  
王柳羿刚开始挣扎，就察觉到了气氛陡然一变，两个Alpha针锋相对，空气中全是充满攻击性的信息素。  
“不会让给你。”姜承禄平静地说。  
王柳羿的发情期刚过没多久，虽然当时吃了药，但是被这么一勾，顿时觉得腿脚发软，临时标记他的是姜承禄，他下意识就想靠近姜承禄。喻文波也发现了王柳羿不对劲，他的身子渐渐软了下去。  
“蓝，蓝哥？”  
姜承禄伸手把王柳羿捞了过来，发情热让王柳羿脸上透出不正常的红，他像个不安分的小松鼠，拱在姜承禄的怀里闻来闻去。几乎与此同时，王柳羿身上的信息素爆发一样散了出来，那股花香勾着在场的两个Alpha，让两个人几乎把持不住。  
“shy哥，shy哥……”王柳羿在姜承禄怀里小声呻吟，他知道自己这次就算吃药也来不及了。  
“我也在这，王柳羿，你看着我。”喻文波凑过去，抓着王柳羿的手。  
王柳羿却像不知道一样，在姜承禄怀里闭着眼喘气。  
姜承禄把王柳羿抱了起来，他本来就瘦，抱起来那么轻，简直不像个成年人，姜承禄来不及心疼，现在他只想把王柳羿压在床上这样那样。  
王柳羿被抱走了，喻文波的手里空了，看到王柳羿对姜承禄依赖的样子，他知道自己已经没有机会了。  
14.  
姜承禄把王柳羿放到自己床上的时候，他已经烧晕了，脱离了Alpha的怀抱，他竟有点不习惯，胡乱地抓着姜承禄的枕头使劲闻。姜承禄想问他抑制剂在哪，却被王柳羿勾着脖子凑上来吻，抑制剂的事儿于是被抛在了脑后。  
王柳羿也不知道自己怎么了，只觉得浑身上下都像是有火在烧，只有姜承禄的信息素凉凉的，能缓解他的热。姜承禄按了按他的腺体，王柳羿整个人都抽搐了一下，似乎是渴求一般看着姜承禄，于是姜承禄咬了下去。  
这次的临时标记跟上次不一样，上次的草率而又冲动，这次姜承禄在腺体上又啃又咬，几乎要把整块腺体都吃下去。王柳羿被他按着，在他怀里大声呻吟，又痛又爽，连脚趾都蜷缩了起来。  
“不，不行。”王柳羿不知道自己在拒绝什么，只是觉得自己不该这么下去。可他还没说完的拒绝被姜承禄吞进了肚子里，他只能被动地承受姜承禄火热的吻。  
衣服被脱掉了，姜承禄摸到了王柳羿下身的入口，那里如同一张小嘴，正贪婪地流着口水，一张一合。姜承禄的手指像弹钢琴一样，在王柳羿的身上游走，走到哪里，哪里就弹起了一串火花，噼里啪啦烧着王柳羿的神经。他一会儿觉得舒服，一会儿又觉得难受，只觉得身体里空了一大块，要什么东西来填满才好。但是他顾不得说话，姜承禄总是在索吻，王柳羿迷迷糊糊觉得，自己的嘴唇一定要肿了。  
但是他来不及想这些了，姜承禄在他的穴口急躁地蹭，他只能推拒，“shy哥不行，唔……”  
王柳羿从不知道自己能发出这样的悲鸣，姜承禄在他不备的时候挺进了他的身体。他的身体被填满了。姜承禄把他环抱在自己的腿上，从下至上贯穿了他。王柳羿捂着自己的嘴，仰起的颈项在空气中弯成一个优雅而脆弱的弧度。  
姜承禄在进去的第一时间就动了起来，他靠在王柳羿的耳边，一边喘息一边低声叫着他“宝蓝”。王柳羿觉得自己快被折磨疯了，他的内里被摩擦的火热，姜承禄冰凉的信息素却在乱窜，他只能大口呼吸，试图盖过自己的喘息声。但是不管他怎么努力，下面传来的水声，肉体的碰撞声都那么刺耳，王柳羿几乎在这种羞耻的刺激下哭出声。  
可姜承禄还不肯放过他，他把王柳羿放在床上，再一次压了上去。王柳羿这次能看清楚姜承禄的表情了，他眉间有了汗水，额发也被汗水沾湿了，透出一股性感。王柳羿被顶的一耸一耸，顶到某个地方的时候他张开嘴无声地尖叫起来，下面也绞紧了。姜承禄没有错过王柳羿的变化，于是向刚才的地方再一次顶去。王柳羿终于在这样的快感下哭了出来，泪眼模糊中他感觉姜承禄抱紧了他，如瀑布一般的信息素笼罩了两个人。  
他是不是，射进来了。昏睡过去之前，王柳羿想。  
15.  
姜承禄没有标记王柳羿，但是王柳羿身上笼罩着一层姜承禄的信息素，现在正穿着自己最喜欢的卫衣缩在沙发上，等姜承禄给他端吃的。  
喻文波拉着行李箱下来的时候，看到的就是这样的王柳羿。他闻到了王柳羿身上那股花香，是盛放之后才有的馥郁。王柳羿看着他，他看着王柳羿，一时无言。  
姜承禄端着汤出来，喻文波才用手蹭了一下鼻子，说了句，“我走了。”  
他出门的时候看到姜承禄拿起勺子，好像在哄着王柳羿吃一口。他眼眶发酸，心里发痛，只能走了出去。  
“小宝，再吃一口吧。”姜承禄举着勺子劝。  
“没胃口，吃不下了。”王柳羿的帽子上垂着两个长长的兔耳朵，配上他两个红红的眼睛，真像一只可爱的兔子。  
啊，真是太可爱了。姜承禄笑得露出了牙齿，放下碗忍不住把王柳羿抱进了怀里，“我们宝蓝可真是太可爱了。”他用韩语说。  
王柳羿揉了揉自己酸软的腰，用韩语回答他，“放开我！”  
假期开始了。


End file.
